


Love To Love You Baby

by Alexandria225



Category: VIXX
Genre: ;), Bottom!Leo, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Vixx - Freeform, Wonshik is a little shit, Wonshik makes Taekwoon scream, hot enough?, mentions of other members - Freeform, submissive!Taekwoon, top!Wonshik, vixx leo and ravi, vixxlr, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria225/pseuds/Alexandria225
Summary: Wonshik is sometimes a little shit in bed that Taekwoon sometimes hates. (Read: he loves it.)Also, alternate summary,a 2600 worded Wontaek porn without plot.  :)





	Love To Love You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first smut I've written but definitely the most filty one yet.
> 
> Brace ye selves.

Walking into the room, Wonshik found his beautiful hyung lying on the bed just as he had left him half an hour ago.  
Lying on his side and facing Wonshik, Taekwoon slept with his arms supporting his head and his legs tightly shut together. 

And fully naked. 

Wonshik had to stop to admire, tracing the curve of the elder's body with his eyes, from the wide shoulders to the dip at the waist and up to the curve of his hips and down his smooth thighs. With his silver hair gently swaying to the air cons breeze, swollen pink lips contrasting beautifully against his milky white skin and the white pillows and duvet surrounding his body like fluffy clouds, Wonshik wondered if the goddess Venus herself is jealous of this ethereal being in front of him.

Licking his dry lips, Wonshik quietly moved to the bed.  
From afar, the elder looked like he was peacefully sleeping, but upon closer inspection, Wonshik could see the occasional tremble on the elder's body, his eyes screwed shut and his swollen red lips pulled between his teeth. Moving to the back, Wonshik could see the cause of the elder's distress; the tip of a vibrator bullet poking out in between the elder's ass cheeks with excess lube slowly dripping down to the sheets. 

Wonshik smirked, after their first round of love making, he had removed his cock and replaced a vibrator bullet in almost immediately, shocking the elder.  
Turning the vibrator at the lowest speed, he had warned the elder from removing it, threatening a harsh punishment if he did before leaving the room.  
And just like he expected, the silver haired beauty had obeyed. 

“Taekwoonie, my Taekwoonie.” 

Wonshik had moved to hover over the pale body beneath him, whispering the elder's name and licking his ear lobe. When the elder's eyes opened slightly, Wonshik reached down and pushed the vibrator all the way in, causing the silver haired male to arch slightly and let out a sharp gasp.

Nibbling on the elder's ear, Wonshik whispered, “Ready for round two hyunggie? I won't go easy this time.” 

A small whimper was heard as reply and the younger smirked. 

Gripping onto the vibrator wire, Wonshik pulled it out almost completely before pushing it back in with a loud squelch. Kissing onto the elder's shoulder that is blemished with hickeys, Wonshik continued pulling the vibrator out and pushing back in over and over again, feeling the body below him tense slightly. 

With eyes tightly shut, Taekwoon gripped onto the pillow and clenched around the vibrator, which caused the room to reverberate with obscene squelching sounds, and he silently thanked God for the absence of the other four members in the dorm. 

With their busy individual and group schedules, both he and Wonshik never got a chance at being intimate in months, with only blowjobs and occasional quick fucks in showers and during practise breaks that lasted no more than 15 minutes. 

This time, with the end of the promotions and the members all flying out the dorm at the first chance of freedom, Wonshik had pounced on him like a hungry predator on the living room couch before moving to the bedroom for a slow and long love making, finally able to properly relish in each other's body as much as they want.

As Taekwoon started pushing his hips down, Wonshik felt himself getting hard quickly with the sound of the elder's long drawn out moans and the loud obscene sounds reverberating around the room. (If given a chance, he's definitely want to record this sound for future use; like when he's alone in his studio.) 

Slipping a cock ring onto the other's leaking shaft and pushing the vibrator in one last time, Wonshik moved them around so that the elder was sitting on his lap, back to his toned chest while he leaned against the headboard of the bed. 

Reaching to the front, Wonshik pulled both the elder's legs and held the back of his knees together at the crook of his elbow, bending the elder in half with his ass exposed. Giving a peck to the other's temple, Wonshik turned the vibrator to the highest setting before reaching down to insert two fingers into the wet hole, pushing the vibrator deeper until he couldn't anymore.  
Taekwoon tensed up immediately, feeling the vibrator touching his bundle of nerves, sending uncontrollable sparks of electricity all through his body.

Wonshik thrusted his finger in slowly, relishing on the warm and slick muscles around his fingers as the elder reached back to grip at his hair, softly clawing at it.

“Look at you, sucking my fingers in so well.”  
Wonshik whispered as he tugged on the long silver earring the elder had on with his teeth. (One of his personal favourite accessory on the elder.)

Throwing his head back onto the younger’s shoulder, Taekwoon let out high pitched moans, arching his back and trashing his hands around as he felt his orgasm nearing, a scorching hot feeling at his belly, but with the damned cock ring still on him, he knew he wouldn't be able to reach the high that he badly needed.

“Wo-Wonshik.”  
“Yes Woonnie?”  
“P-Please-"  
“Please what?”  
“Please let me come.”  
“Come only when I say so.” Wonshik growled lowly.

With a twist of his fingers, Wonshik stopped thrusting and gripped on the vibrator’s wire to pull it out.  
But before he could, the elder had forcefully clenched around the vibrator, sending a dull jolt of pleasure up his spine.

Taekwoon whimpered as he felt a dry orgasm rack through him.

“That didn't feel good did it?” Wonshik smirked as he buried his nose into the silver hair, feeling the legs held in his arm tremble as the elder let out a sob.

Wonshik removed his fingers and turned the vibrator to the lowest setting, gently letting the elder's legs down before running his palm along the elder's thighs to message it.  
He continued kissing along the expense of skin in front of him, giving the elder some time to recover.

When he was satisfied with the bite marks adorning the pale skin, admiring them like blooming red roses, Wonshik gently moved the elder to get off him.

“On your hand and knees in front of me.”

With shaky hands and a deep shade of red on his face, Taekwoon slowly moved as told, his ass sticking out in front of Wonshik, a view he knew the younger loved best. 

Wonshik felt his mouth watering at the sight before him, pink hole clenching with only the vibrator wire sticking out and lube dripping down the quivering thighs. He tugged at the wire a little, before letting the vibrator move out slowly and dropping onto his lap. Seeing the hole clenching into nothing, Wonshik gripped onto the elder's waist, pulling him back while he kissed and bit at the pale unblemished ass cheeks.

“How about I make you cum with just my tongue and fingers hmm?”

Taekwoon gasped out loud when he felt a wet and warm muscle sticking in him.  
He hated when the younger became like this, almost like a sadistic dom, but at the same time he loved it, knowing that he'd be getting the most intense orgasm at the end of this session.

Wonshik felt the elder push his hips back and continued his ministration, tasting the strawberry lube with a hint of saltiness and swirling his tongue around, before pulling out and replacing his tongue with his fingers.

“God you taste so good.”

He heard the elder whimper, before he slowly quickened his trusts, gripping onto the elder's hips tightly to stop him from moving. 

Scissoring the already lose muscle, Wonshik pushed his fingers in at different angle, trying to hit that sweet bundle of nerves in the elder.  
When Taekwoon finally moaned out loud all of a sudden, Wonshik knew he had found it and gripped onto the elder's hips tightly, already knowing that there'll be bruises on those milky white hips by tomorrow.

Pushing in three fingers, Wonshik smirked and started thrusting in at an almost inhumane speed, feeling the elder's entire body jerk along to his hard trusts.

Taekwoon let out broken moans, feeling the familiar coil in his belly and knowing that he won't last much longer, before hanging his head and screwing his eyes shut, seeing sparks start to appear before his lids.  
Forcing his mind to form coherent sentences, Taekwoon begged, “Wonshik-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Wonshik removed the cock ring and whispered with his deep sensual voice that always made his skin tremble with want, 

“Come for me Woonie.”

Another trust and Taekwoon came with a scream, feeling his entire body shake with the intensity of his orgasm as the warm coil in the pit of his stomach burst like hot lava.

Wonshik removed his fingers, feeling the elder's warm cum dripping onto his thighs as he messaged the pale inner thighs, allowing Taekwoon a few moments to come down from his high, as he silently admired their contrasting skin tones; his tanned bronze arm against the milky pale thighs of the elder's.

Moving his attention to his own hard member, standing tall and screaming for attention, Wonshik coated it with the excess lube on his fingers, giving it slow strokes as his cock turned slightly blue, getting painfully hard as his thighs slowly tense up.

When he felt the elder slowly relaxing, Wonshik gripped onto his hips tightly before slamming the elder down onto his cock, pushing himself all the way in in one hard trust as he heard the other scream his name. 

Wonshik bit his lips and forced himself to take a moment, not wanting to come right away as he finally, FINALLY felt the delicious warmth around him again.  
He felt Taekwoon blindly reach back, trying to push himself off his lap, before he took hold of both the elder's wrist and tightly held them in his hand.

“Wonshik no pleas- I'm too sensitive, don-"  
“I told you I won't be going easy on you this time.”

Wonshik felt guilt creeping up when he heard the elder's broken sob. He was torn for a moment, between fucking the elder senseless and letting him go. But it's been way too long since he got to fuck his hyung however he wanted, way too long.

So instead he pushed the elder off him a little before snapping his hips up, wanting to get off as quick as possible for the elder.

Taekwoon on the other hand screamed and trashed around violently, feeling over sensitive as the younger continued abusing his prostate with hard trusts. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as his entire body tensed, never have gone through this much of pleasure in his life. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated through the dorm along with his loud screams and the deep low grunts of the younger, and in the split second that Taekwoon worried for how loud they were and got his thoughts back, he realised that the younger was not using a condom, and he felt his heart skip a beat, feeling the younger whole in him.  
Though Wonshik always used condoms on their mutual agreement, Taekwoon had always secretly loved the feel of the younger in him without a condom, finding a small odd sense of deep connection between them that way, something that he couldn't explain even to himself.

Hearing the younger let out loud moans, Taekwoon knew that they were both close, with his toes curling up sharply and a hot ball of warmth pooling around at the base of his stomach again, waiting to explode like a high pressurized balloon.

With a harsh tug backwards and a bite to his shoulder, Taekwoon came with a loud scream, feeling his eyes roll back and his heart stop for a beat as his body jerked through the most intense orgasm he's ever felt, seeing bright white spots behind his eyelids as the younger muffled his own loud moan into the pale broad shoulder.

With his dick still letting out white ribbons of cum, Taekwoon felt his hole clench around the younger’s cock and warm liquid filling him up as he forced himself to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

It took them a long moment, both still coming down from their high as the room echoed with their harsh panting.

“Holy fuck, that was intense.”

Hearing the younger still have the energy to talk, Taekwoon wanted nothing more than to smack him, but felt zero energy left in him to do that.

Slowly, Wonshik released the wrists he'd been gripping and gently pushed the elder off his now soft cock.  
He smiled in amusement when he saw his cum immediately drip off the pink hole and down the elder's shaky thighs. 

Carefully, he pulled the elder to him so that the silver haired male was cuddled into him arms, running his hand up his arms and thighs, feeling his body still quavering. 

Wonshik pulled the other in for a kiss, and chuckled when he felt the elder not responding back.

“Did I tire you out too much?”  
“I swear to all the gods above Wonshik if I had even an ounce of energy left right now I would be punching you like a bag of sack.”

Wonshik laughed, knowing that the elder would never go through with his treats no matter what, and wrapped his arms tighter around the pale body, amused that the elder still had the energy to threaten him though claiming that he had none left.

“But you can't tell me that that wasn't the best orgasm you've ever felt?”

At the elder's silence and the sight blush spreading through his cheeks, Wonshik laughed.

Taekwoon on the other hand felt like he'd run through an entire marathon, feeling his body slowly shut down and his muscles having a dull ache, knowing that waking up tomorrow is gonna be the most difficult task for him.  
Letting out a yawn and just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt the younger gently collect him in his arms and carry him out the room, most probably to the bed in his and Hyuk’s shared room, seeing as the bed sheets they're on now was already dirty.

Placing the elder onto his bed, Wonshik pushed the damp silver bangs off and caressed the soft, full cheeks on the elder's already serene face and moved to get a warm washcloth to clean them up.

Once he was done, he grabbed his phone and texted their leader, informing that he'd clean Taekwoon’s room the next day and for Hyuk to sleep in another room tonight. 

Settling into the warm blanket with the elder in his arms, Wonshik peppered the other’s skin in soft kisses before jumping slightly in surprise when he heard the elder speak all of a sudden.

“I'm probably gonna need a week to completely recover from that and you're gonna talk to manager hyung to let me off off practices for me.”

Wonshik smiled.  
“Okay hyung.”

“Also, touch me inappropriately before the bruises heal and I will beat your horny ass to the ends of the world.”

“I can't promise you that.” 

Taekwoon growled and dug his nails into younger’s arms that was wrapped around his torso as Wonshik yelped. 

Rubbing the pain off his arms, Wonshik smiled in adoration as the elder yawned and rubbed his eyes, much like how a sleepy kitten would. Nuzzling into the silver hair, Wonshik whispered, “I love you, my cute kitten.”

Taekwoon felt his face heat up slightly and a small smile stretch across his lips at the pet name, before pulling the younger tighter around him and saying those three words back, slowly feeling himself slip into dreamland with a content heart and warmth that felt like home around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few Wontaek fics written but I've never posted them, thinking that my writing skills are not that great.  
> Comment and let me know about your thoughts on my writing skills.  
> And I might start posting the other fics.


End file.
